


I'll be there for you

by b_j_hx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, High School, SO MUCH FLUFF, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_j_hx/pseuds/b_j_hx
Summary: 'If only popularity meant kindness, then Crystal would rule the school'.Gigi doesn't know what to do when the girls call her out for being bitchy. Luckily, Crystal would never judge her. And maybe Gigi needs to come to terms with her feelings.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fluffy Crystal and Gigi one shot because I cannot and will not stop writing these two!

Gigi sensed something was off as soon as she went to sit down at the girls’ usual lunch table, tray in hand, ready to joke about the hopeless substitute teacher they’d had last period who had no idea what the class were supposed to be doing and instead let them listen to their own music and fill in a worksheet, which Gigi completed in ten minutes and then spent the rest of the lesson sharing a pair of earphones with Crystal, doodling in each other’s notebooks and mouthing the words to the cheesy One Direction and Justin Bieber songs Crystal insisted on playing.

Brita just stared at her as she went to sit down, like _really_ stared, like Gigi had just killed her cat or something. There was no sign of Jaida or Crystal or Nicky, the three girls she was closest to in her class, in fact the only girls at the table were Brita, Heidi and Jackie, all of whom she liked, but weren't best friends with, and it became apparent that something was _very_ wrong.

‘Why did you say that about Heidi?’ Brita said accusingly, just as Gigi was about to tentatively sit and hope her mind was just gunning into overdrive, and nothing was up.

Gigi’s mouth went dry. ‘What?’

‘You said Heidi’s makeup was shit’. Brita said matter of factly. It was known to one and all that Brita had a big mouth. She was fiercely loyal to her friends - but she was never one to stay out of drama, more like try and create it.

Gigi felt lightheaded. _Yes,_ she had said that, as awful as it sounded, as bitchy and horrible as the comment was, she _had_ said it. But in the privacy of her own bedroom, and only to her two best friends. They had been having a sleepover, her and Nicky and Crystal, and her and Nicky were gossiping in the way they did, and it just sort of came out. Crystal stayed out of it all, of course. Gigi felt like Crystal would judge her for what she’d said, but that night they curled up in each others arms in Gigi’s bed like they usually did, Nicky on a blow up mattress on the floor. Gigi had totally forgotten about that throwaway comment until now.

It was clear Heidi had been crying. Her eyes were red, and there was a tissue balled up in her fist. Gigi felt like crying, too. Before she could try and hold it back, her eyes were watering.

‘Don’t try and play the victim’, Heidi said quietly, when she saw Gigi well up.

‘Why are you upset? Just cause your horrible comment got out? Why are you saying stuff like that anyway, we’re all meant to be friends. Oh no, wait, sorry I forgot Miss Hi I’m Better Than You’. Brita rolled her eyes, slinging an arm around Heidi’s shoulders. Gigi didn't even want to know what those girls had been saying about her before she arrived. She knew she could be a little bitchy, or standoffish, at times, but she did really love all her friends here and didn't want to upset them, especially hilarious, warm Heidi. It was just a stupid comment, a teenage moment, her bitchy side taking over for a split sec. But she knew Heidi wouldn't understand. Why should she? It was an awful thing to say.

Just as Gigi was sure she was about to run to the bathroom and cry, she felt aware of people standing behind her, just back from the lunch queue. Jan’s long blonde hair whipped her across the shoulder slightly as Gigi stood stock still like a statue, feeling unable to move, run, do anything. She just felt like this was it, everyone was going to find out, and she'd be exiled from the group.

‘What’s going on?’ Jan asked in confusion as she took in Heidi’s face, Brita’s scowl, Jackie staring down at her food, not saying anything. Nicky and Crystal plonked themselves down at the table too, and Nicky’s eyes widened as if to say _oh shit._ Suddenly it was obvious to Gigi that Nicky was the one that blabbed. Yeah, Nicky was shit at keeping secrets, everyone knew that. But to betray Gigi like that? When she was sure Nicky had been making some not so nice comments about the other girls at that sleepover too?

‘Sit down, Gee’. Nicky said in her French accent, only sounding slightly guilty.

‘What's wrong Heidi?’ Jan said at pretty much the same time. Gigi’s stomach churned. Not Jan, she couldn't stand the thought of Jan who was kind to everyone turning on her.

‘Gigi made a bitchy comment about Heidi, and thought she’d never find out’. Brita said cooly, and Heidi burst into fresh tears, mumbling ‘it’s ok, can we just leave it, please, I don't care’.

Jan’s face was utter confusion, Nicky couldn't look Gigi in the eye, and then there was Crystal, sweet, lovely Crystal, her best friend in all the world, who just sat there looking up at Gigi, sadness in her eyes.

Gigi bolted out of the cafeteria.

It was only two minutes of crying her eyes out in the bathroom stall before someone knocked on the door. Probably Nicky, she thought, come to grovel. Or Brita, to have another go.

‘Gigi?’ The little voice said tentatively. Gigi relaxed immediately, as she always did when it was just her and Crystal around.

She unlocked the door, and Crystal stepped in, immediately bundling Gigi up in her arms, no judgement, because she’d been there, she knew Gigi and Nicky were being total bitches that night yet she’d never squeal on them, and Gigi loved her for it. Crystal, with her pretty name and soft curly hair and sweet disposition, the opposite to Gigi who was all sharp edges and try-hard perfection.

After what felt like ages, Crystal pulled away.

‘Talk to me, baby’. She said softly.

Gigi tensed a little at the pet name. It’s true that her and Crystal used it all the time for eachother, but still. It felt different in the moment.

‘I feel like a prime bitch, Crys’.

‘You’re not, Nicky’s just... forgetful about what she says to people.’

Gigi smiled. It just wasn't in Crystal to be horrible to anyone, it really wasn’t.

‘She probably didn't realise it wasn’t all a massive joke and Heidi would take it personally’, Crystal reassured her in her soft voice, and Gigi took one of Crystal’s curls between her fingers and started playing with it.

‘What happened after I ran away?’ Gigi whispered, reluctant to ask but also desperate to know.

‘Not much, Nicky tried to apologise to Heidi on your behalf again and do damage control and then I came and found you’. Crystal said quietly, her voice tailing off as the door to the bathroom banged open and a couple of girls came in giggling loudly. They weren't from Gigi and Crystal’s class, they were older, and the two girls sat in the stall in silence, Gigi still playing with Crystal’s hair, Crystal holding Gigi’s hand and gently stroking it with her thumb, waiting for them to be finished and leave again.

‘Watch out, Vi, she’s coming for your gig’. A voice giggled. _Vi, as in Violet Chachki?_ Gigi had been in awe of her since she’d started at the school, not that she’d tell anyone, but she stalked the older girl’s Instagram feed for style tips all the time.

‘She’s so hot, honestly, she’ll be ruling the school in no time, I would be so surprised if not’. Violet’s husky voice said, and Gigi wondered who they were talking about.

‘Apparently she’s already going round saying other girls makeup is shit, she really is a mini you Vi’. 

Gigi froze. There was no way.

‘She has a supermodel name, ugh, I'd die to be called Gigi, it’s like Gigi Hadid or something’.

‘A sexy name’, Violet agreed.

Crystal was stifling a giggle next to her, but Gigi was shocked. The most popular girls in the school were talking _favourably_ about her. She didn't know who the other girl was with Violet, but she’d put money on it being Valentina.

The girls began talking about another topic, touching up their makeup, and then left. As soon as the door closed behind them, Crystal grinned at Gigi.

‘Wow, Miss Popular’.

‘Shut up Crys’.

‘Why?’

‘Because they only like me because they think I’m a bitch’.

‘That’s so not true, have you seen the way you dress? Your face? You are...’ Crystal tried to find the right words, stuttering slightly. ‘Wow, yeah Geege, you’re wow. Even I can’t believe you wanted to be _my_ friend’.

Gigi rolled her eyes. ‘I don't care, right now I just wanna make things right with Heidi’.

‘Should we go, then?’ Crystal went to stand back up, but Gigi pulled her back down by the arm.

‘Five minutes. I like it just being us’. Gigi felt slightly cringeworthy for saying that, but it was true. It was always different when it was just her and Crystal. She felt more herself.

‘Yep, in the smelly bathroom’. Crystal sighed playfully, but pulled Gigi back toward her, Crystal’s back resting against the wall and Gigi leaning on her chest. This was different, Gigi thought, it was usually her comforting Crystal because the girl cried at everything, but it was nice to be looked after too. Gigi wasn’t usually the emotional one in this friendship, but she had never felt more lucky to have her Crystal.

One day, Gigi thought, I’ll tell her just how much I really need her. One day.

Once the girls had returned to the cafeteria, the craziness had seemed to die down at their table. Gigi apologised to Heidi, maybe laying it on a little too thick, and vowed to compliment the girl more often, even if it wasn't totally sincere. She wanted to be popular for actually being a decent person.

After she’d said her bit, Brita even apologised to her for being so confrontational, and the girls went back to eating and chatting. Gigi felt a hand cover hers under the table, and she smiled.

If only popularity meant kindness, then Crystal would rule the school.

Crystal unlocked her phone one-handedly, and typed out something on her notes app before sliding the phone across the table discreetly to Gigi. This is what they always did when they wanted to have a secret conversation when they were with their other friends. Gigi dropped her eyes down to the phone on the table.

_Do you wanna sleep at my house tonight? We can make a pillow fort or something cute and have marshmallow Rice Krispie treats? And you can talk to me about everything :)_

Gigi couldn't help grinning. She nodded wordlessly at her best friend.

Maybe tonight, she thought, i’ll try and kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part 2 that a few people requested!! Sorry it's been an age!

Gigi loved going to Crystal’s house. She wasn't sure if it was the homely feel to it, that she felt her own house lacked, because of Crystal’s moms funky decorating and knick-knacks adorning all the surfaces, whereas hers was practically sterile it was so white and modern. Crystal’s bedroom was as you’d expect, a total assault on the eyes the second you walked in, but Gigi loved the swirly patterned pink and orange sheets, the cluttered dressing table full of necklaces and bracelets, the (several) One Direction posters that had been taped to the wall, the glow-in-the-dark stars that had long since lost their glow on the ceiling. It was in stark contrast to her own room, which was _tasteful_ in shades of white and grey, the only mess her outfit design sketches sprawled over her desk.

Gigi had never been more grateful than she was today that Crystal had invited her to stay over. After the total shit show that was lunchtime, even after she’d apologised to Heidi and all seemed okay again, she went through the rest of the day in a bad mood, replaying every mean thing she’d said on a loop in her head. She really needed a night alone with Crystal, and maybe not just to make her feel better again. Today had reaffirmed what Gigi had been trying to push to the back of her mind for weeks - she might have feelings, real feelings, for her best friend. The way Crystal had come to her aid when she was upset, despite the fact Gigi was definitely in the wrong, had stirred something inside the brunette. In turn, she knew she’d do anything for Crystal, stand by her side through everything. They had been the brunt of a lot of their friends jokes, comments were always being made about how they spent so much time together they may as well be called Crygi.

Currently, Gigi was lying on Crystal’s bed, scrolling aimlessly through her Instagram feed, while her best friend fretted over their English homework.

‘Geege, we’re meant to be doing this project in _pairs_.’ Crystal sighed, thwacking Gigi in the arm with a copy of the book they were reading for class.

‘That’s why I partnered up with _you,_ so you can read it for me.’ Gigi smirked.

‘Geege!’ Crystal protested.

‘Come, on I _hate_ reading Crys, just tell me what happens, like the main juicy bits, and I'll bang out an essay.’ Gigi was laughing now.

‘You are the worst, I'm partnering up with someone else next time.’

‘No, you can’t do that! We’re Crygi!’ Gigi said, mock-surprised.

Crystal fell back onto the bed in fits of giggles. Her hand found Gigi’s, and their fingers intertwined. After a minute, Crystal spoke again.

‘Are you ok now? After everything?’

Gigi knew she meant lunchtime. She hated how this conversation had suddenly taken a serious turn, as she hated speaking about her feelings too much. Luckily, Crystal just seemed to be able to make her talk about the bad things, and it usually made her feel better.

‘Yeah. I mean, Heidi forgave me, so it’s all good, right?’ She was conscious of the fact her hand was still entwined in Crystal’s, neither girl making any effort to break contact.

‘Yeah, but the way Brita spoke to you before I got there, Jackie said she was going in hard on you.’

‘That’s just Brita.’ Gigi said quietly. 

Crystal just hummed in agreement. 

'Thanks for being there for me, and coming to find me.' Gigi said, meaning it. She didn't know what she would've done without Crystal today.

The girls lay in silence for a moment longer, Gigi now thinking about how Nicky had betrayed her trust by even spreading the gossip in the first place.

‘I’m not gonna like, make a thing out of Nicky blabbing, but I can’t trust her anymore, not with secrets.’ Gigi blurted out.

‘It’s hard, she is your best friend.’ Crystal sympathised.

‘No’ Gigi said forcefully, ‘you’re my _best_ friend, you’re the only one I trust now.’

Crystal sat up, still holding onto Gigi’s hand, but positively beaming, her smile was so huge. Gigi’s heart legit skipped a beat. She always knew her best friend was beautiful, but there was something about the way she smiled. It lit up a room.

‘Mom’s still at work, so do you wanna go and bake before she comes home?’ Crystal asked, like she’d just remembered she’d promised Gigi sweet treats to cheer her up. Clearly, they’d done enough homework for one night.

As the evening went on, Gigi’s stomach turned into a mess of knots. Every hour that went by, she convinced herself more and more that she wanted to try and take things further with Crystal. But how would she even bring up the conversation? What if her best friend was as straight as they came? Then, Gigi would feel so embarrassed. Eventually, she decided it wasn’t worth taking the risk.

The girls had settled into Crystal’s bed for the night, Netflix on her laptop and twinkly fairy lights that Crystal had entwined round her window casting the chaotic bedroom in a pretty glow. Gigi felt safe, and comfortable. She knew she’d never ever forgive herself if she lost her friendship with Crystal.

Halfway through the film, she felt her best friends eyes on her. Gigi had looked away from the laptop screen to reply to a text and was aware of Crystal staring at the back of her head.

‘Crys, are you staring at me?’ Gigi asked, jokingly.

Crystal looked startled, like she’d just been caught doing something she shouldn’t be. ‘Um, yeah, just thinking.’

‘Thinking about what?’ Gigi asked, now curious.

‘It’s nothing, don’t worry.’

Gigi knew there was something her best friend wanted to get off her chest. ‘You know you can tell me anything right?’ She asked softly, taking Crystal’s hand. She was so busy admiring Crystal’s pretty rings that she almost missed the next thing that came from the curly haired girl’s mouth.

‘I've got a secret.’

Gigi felt her heart rate increase, not sure why, but turned to look up at Crystal. ‘Tell me.’

‘Geege you’ve got to _promise_ this one’s between me and you.’

‘Do you even have to ask that?’ Gigi scoffed. Since they’d been best friends, her and Crystal had trusted each other with things no one else knew. The bad stuff, the hard stuff, the pains of growing up and family problems.

‘Okay, so I've been thinking about this for a while now, but I don’t know for sure... Gigi, I might like girls.’

Gigi’s eyes widened. _Ohmygod._

‘Please don’t freak.’ Crystal said quietly.

‘I...’ Gigi couldn’t find the words. ‘I mean...’

‘It’s a lot, it’s ok.’ Crystal assured her.

‘No, it’s just...’

‘What?’

_Now or never._

‘I don’t know if I feel the same way.’

Now Crystal was looking at Gigi like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘Are you serious Gi? You’re not messing with me are you?’

‘Deadly.’ Gigi whispered, after a minute. ‘I’d never do that to you.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me sooner.’

‘Because I didn’t know if I was ready.’

‘Me either.’

The two girls sat in silence for a while, processing everything that had just happened, their words hanging in the air.

‘Have you ever thought about kissing anyone in school?’ Gigi asked eventually, half-joking and half not.

‘Yeah, I mean, well not necessarily in school but girls in general.’ Crystal said.

_Oh._

‘So you don’t have a crush.’ Gigi asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging one of Crystal’s cushions, suddenly feeling very strange.

‘Not like, someone we know.’

‘Oh.’ Was all Gigi said.

‘I don’t even know, feelings are so complicated.’ Crystal sighed.

‘Yeah, maybe we just need to go get with some girls to see if we really do feel that way.’ Gigi joked, still feeling like she never should’ve said anything.

‘Mmm, see when I think about it like that, like, kissing a pretty girl, with nice, soft lips.’ Crystal said dreamily, before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Gigi tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach.

Much later, Gigi was half asleep, feeling a fool. Her best friend had come out to her, sure, but clearly had no feelings for her. She bet that in a years time, she’d see Crystal walking down the hallway in school, kissing another brunette that wasn’t her, sharing all her secrets with her, the two of them being closer than her and Crystal ever were.

She’d lose her best friend to this girl.

The thought made Gigi sick to her stomach.

‘Crys, are you awake?’ She whispered.

‘Mmmh, yeah.’ Came the reply, muffled by the duvet.

Gigi couldn’t help it. She felt herself welling up.

‘If you get a girlfriend, promise you won’t love her more than me.’

Despite herself, she was crying now, feeling utterly stupid. For goodness sake, they’d only just told each other they _might_ like girls and Gigi practically had her best friend up the aisle and forgetting about her.

‘What? Gi, where did that come from? Are you crying?’

She couldn't help it, Crystal’s voice was making her cry harder. She felt herself being bundled into her best friends arms, warm, and safe, and she loved how she was close enough to smell the lingering scent of the perfume Crystal had applied for school that day and the smell that was irrevocably _Crystal,_ that Gigi just wanted to bottle up and sniff whenever she felt sad or missed her.

‘Geege, I'll _never_ love anyone more than you, stupid.’ Crystal whispered into her hair.

‘You will, eventually.’ Gigi sniffed. God, Crystal was the crier in this friendship, and twice in the space of a day now Gigi had needed her comfort. It was like they’d switched emotions for the day. 

‘Is this what it feels like to be you?’ Gigi joked. ‘Crying at everything?’

Crystal laughed. ‘Maybe I should sack off reading the book for English, find out what it feels like to be _you_.’

Gigi giggled, weakly hitting Crystal’s arm.

The girls settled back into a comfortable silence.

‘Gi, I was lying earlier.’ Crystal whispered after a few minutes.

‘About what?’ Gigi asked, confused.

‘About not having a crush on anyone we know.’

Gigi hoped Crystal couldn’t feel her heartbeat going crazy again. She was afraid to ask any more questions, scared her best friend would say it was Nicky or Jaida or one of the other impossibly pretty girls in their class. But she had to know.

Gigi hesitantly asked ‘who?’

‘I’ve got a crush on the prettiest girl in our class.’ Crystal said shyly.

_Great. So probably Jaida, then. At least I don’t have to worry about them running off together, Jaida’s boy crazy._

‘Crys, _who’s_ the prettiest girl in our class?’

‘Well, she’s tall, brunette and looks like a model.’

_Jaida then._

‘ _And,_ get this, she just so happens to be lying in my bed, right now.’

Gigi couldn’t hide the shock from her face, grateful her best friend couldn’t see it right now.

‘Well, please say something.’ Crystal whispered, sounding embarrassed.

‘Crys, you have a crush on _me_?’

‘Georgina, when I dream about kissing pretty girls on the lips I dream of your face.’ Crystal giggled.

Gigi blushed, knowing the feeling.

‘You’re the most gorgeous girl on the planet. And if I ever got a girlfriend that _wasn’t_ you, well, you’d never have to worry about us not being as close, because I'd be trying to score you instead.’

Gigi was laughing properly now, her tears dried up, blissfully happy.

‘You really mean all that?’

Crystal leaned in closer, pushing Gigi down into the mattress, until she was straddling her. Gigi thought she was going to faint.

‘Wanna make out with me?’ Crystal smiled, that cheeky, cute smile that drove Gigi mad.

Gigi rolled her eyes, leaning up to meet her best friends lips. She’d never admit this to Crystal, ever, but a rogue One Direction lyric floated through her head whilst they kissed.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._


End file.
